Sage and Bastet Black and the Trial of Azkaban
by thepeoplesfan
Summary: Ugh, Sirius Black-my father- just escaped Azkaban, and this fat guy whom is supposed to be dead, is now alive. Why does everything happen to us, Bast? Sirius Black's son and daughter start their first year at school, feeling angry, and very messed up! AU. Pairings decided!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've already written three chapters for this story.

Warnings: Hmmm…. I haven't decided the pairings yet. Although, _there will be Mcgonagall/Pomfrey, and Grindelwald/Dumbledore._

Disclaimer: Me? Owning Harry Potter? What a joke! JKR owns it, not me.

Severus Snape rubbed his eyes. It was Halloween. Seven years ago, Sirius Black had been thrown into Azkaban without any trial. Black left his children all alone, Remus Lupin couldn't take care of them. Why? Because he is a werewolf, and werewolves are not aloud to adopt children, or even take care of their Godchildren. Minerva had offered to take care of them, but Severus knew she would spoil them to her heart's content. So Severus had offered to take care of them. He would discipline them whenever they did something bad, scold them for cheek, and he would not spoil them.

It was an under-statement to say that Dumbledore would be delighted to let Severus to take care of them. After that, the twins were under his care.

The Potters had been a different story. James Potter had married his lovely Lily Evans. Sure, he was on civil terms with Black, and good friends with Lupin, but he cannot seem to form a peace with the arrogant Potter, and Lily on the other hand, had never forgiven him for calling her a mudblood. On the night Voldemort murdered them, (Which was Halloween) Severus came over to their house, and cried on to Lily's corpse. When he learned that Lily's sister- Petunia Evans- was taking care of the Potter's son, he was completely fine with it. Plus, Voldemort couldn't track Tuney, because she was a muggle, and Arabella Figg would check on them once a week to make sure they're okay. After thinking of what has happened in the past seven years, the clock struck 6:00 PM, and he went down to the feast.

**AN: Do you like it? I know, short chapter. Chapter 2 is shorter, but chapter 3 is way longer.**

**~Catybird**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hmpf. No one reviewed. Anyway, here's the second chapter. I also have an actual twist on this story- pairings are surprise, (LOOK BELOW) I have AN ACTUAL BOY OC! The twins don't believe their dad is innocent (Ha, you'll learn that in chapter 4) Everybody dies (That was the hardest thing to decide, but, I wanted my story to be different.) So you know what that means? I HAVE AN ACTUAL TWIST! Other than that other so-called twist shit on stories I've seen.**

**Anything else? Yep, I've decided the pairings!**

**PAIRINGS- Percy/Hermione**

**Fred/Angelina**

**Lee/Alicia**

**George/OC**

**Blaise/Ginny **_**There is no way I'm changing this pairing!**_

**Harry/Padma**

**Draco/Susan Bones**

**Sirius/Narcissa **_**Hmm… I've always liked this pairing for some reason.**_

**Dumbledore/Grindelwald**

**Pomfrey/Mcgonagall**

**Snape/Charity**

**OC/Luna**

**Ron/Mary-Sue **_**Hehe… I going to make her on purpose**_

**~ALL OTHER PAIRINGS ARE CANON~**

**Disclaimer: I really want to own Harry Potter, but I really DON'T want to get sued!**

CHAPTER 2: LETTERS FROM HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS

Bastet, Sagitarius, and Severus were all eating their breakfast, until they were interrupted by a pecking at the window. "I'll get it," said Bast annoyed. She walked over to the window and opened it for the owl. She untied the two letters from the owls' leg, and read the one that was addressed to her. "We got our Hogwarts letters today!" exclaimed Bast.

"Can I have mine, Bast?" asked Sage glaringly. "Here you go, _Sage_," replied Bast, as she handed him the letter.

After he read his letter, Severus said, "I have to go to Hogwarts to discuss something with the headmaster. Would like to come?" "Of course we would!" the twins cried.

"Good. Now go get ready," ordered Severus. The twins rushed and got ready.

**Short chapter, I know. The chapters get longer from after this. I do have one question, would you like to see my story plans for the sequels I'll be writing for this series? Oh yeah! I'll be writing commentaries for bad fanfics mushed into one story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An- Only one person likes this story? Well, I thought about rewriting this story… again. Y'see, the original story, was actually supposed to be about a long lost Weasley raising the dead, but then she dies. The second version of this story is really bad. This the third version. I, uh, also wrote fourth version too. How about… no deaths for this version? Yeah I could do that! **

**!-!**

Severus was already waiting for them, when they went downstairs. They looked like eleven year-old versions of their father, except Bast was a girl. "We're flooing to Hogwarts," said Severus. "Sage, you first," Severus said, as he handed over the floo powder. Sage, with the floo powder in his hand, went into the fireplace, and said, "Hogwarts!" Bast repeated the same steps as Sage, and Severus went last.

When they appeared at Hogwarts, they were in the headmaster's office. "Ah, Severus, nice to see you! And this must be Bastet, and Sagitarius! Severus, I believe we have matters to discuss?" the headmaster exclaimed. "Yes we do Albus. Now you two-" he started as he turned to the twins, "-can go explore Hogwarts, just don't get in trouble, or _we will talk_," he said the last part with a threatening look.

The duo left the office excited. The only problem was, was that they didn't know where to go. "I say we go find a secret passageway," offered Sage. "Nah, how 'bout we go to an empty, unused classroom?" asked Bast. Sage scowled. He wondered how boring that would be. Too bad his scowl didn't go by unnoticed. "Or we could scream and run around like idiots, and get in trouble with Uncle Sev," sneered Bast. Sage paled. Ticking off uncle Sev was the last thing he wanted to do. "Empty classroom it is!" squeaked Sage. And they set off for a classroom.

SN-SN-SN- Snape's POV

"Albus, I'm worried that the twins will be rejected by students!" exclaimed Severus worriedly. "Do they know about the escape?" asked Dumbledore. "No, but-" Dumbledore cut him off. "-We should tell them. Don't worry Severus, let me think of an idea, and you can get your items at Diagon Alley!" Insisted Dumbledore. "Oh, all right! But enough about me, why did you call me out at this hour?" asked Severus.

T-t-t-twin's POV

They had finally found a door! Sage opened it, and the duo walked inside. They both scanned the room for anything interesting. They found a desk. Bast walked over to the desk, and opened the drawer labeled, "DANGEROUS ITEMS". Inside she found a blank piece of parchment. She shut the drawer and took the paper. "I think we have to go back," said Sage suddenly. "Okay," she agreed.

SSSSSSSSNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAPPPPP PPPEEEEEEEESSSSSSS POV

"Ah, about that," the old man started. "Lucius Malfoy is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," finished Dumbledore. "Let me guess- You want me to spy on him?" he suggested. "Yes," answered Dumbledore.

**AN: I bet you're wandering why the hell Lucius Malfoy is the new teacher?**

**Well, so he can get extra dough, and try to kill the twins.**

**Nope, not strange AT ALL. Here are some story ideas:**

**Harry Potter verse- Remus has a long lost brother named Romulus. (This idea is woven into my story- this story.)**

**Doctor Who verse- The Doctor gets to see Martha again. But she is married. Until she gets a divorce.**

**Batman verse- Play format. Joker is dating Harley Quin, until she breaks it off, because she's dating Poison Ivy. The Joker gets drunk, and the Riddler gets drunk too. Then they start making out. (This a crack fic…. Soooo, all I have to say is: I have a sexy imagination.)**

**Every single fanfiction area out there- Various characters tell a story about their life.**

**Young Justice verse- How the team and league found out about Roy's marriage to Cheshire, and Lian.**

**Catybird out!**


End file.
